Si j'avais pu être une autre personne
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Une rencontre à travers le temps, racontée par deux blandins et deux bruns assez spéciaux
1. Chapter 1

La neige tombe. Il ne fait pas vraiment froid. Il fait sombre, j'aime sortir quand il fait nuit pour contempler le ciel plein d'étoiles. Il n'y a rien de plus beau. Cependant, ce soir, les étoiles sont cachées par les nuages. À la place, les flocons blancs tombent et commencent à recouvrir le sol de leur sublime manteau blanc.

« Shion ! »

Je me retourne, et vois mon homologue arriver près de moi. Je lui fais un grand sourire mais ses yeux s'écarquillent, et la peur y prend place. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose qui puisse effrayer Nezumi à ce point. Il ouvre la bouche, va crier mais une lumière aveuglante nous submergent, elle vient de derrière moi et je me sens comme aspirer, et après la lumière, l'obscurité m'encercle. Mais je n'ai pas peur. J'ai réussi à prendre la main de Nezumi dans la mienne juste avant que les ténèbres nous enveloppent.

Sa main me procure une douce chaleur et me rassure. Peut importe où je suis et où je vais, du moment qu'il est à mes côtés, je ne peux avoir aucune crainte.

Encore cette odeur de sang et de cadavre. Cela fait un moment maintenant que je suis exorciste, je devrais m'être fait à cette odeur de fer et de mort mais, rien y fait, j'ai toujours la nausée à chaque fois que je vois un corps mort.

Ah, il va encore se moquer de moi, ça changera.

« Tu es pathétique. »

Celui qui me critique toujours, c'est Yû Kanda, un exorciste de fonction, tout comme moi. Cependant, c'est mon ainé de trois ans. Il est plus grand que moi, a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux froids qui semblent renfermer les abysses les plus profondes.

Franchement, je ne cherche même plus à savoir ce qui lui déplait chez moi. Peut être que mes cheveux blancs, mon pentacle ou mon bras difforme sont ce qui le dérange tant. Mais ce doit plus être ma façon de penser, car on est souvent en désaccord. Et puis, Kanda ne sait s'exprimer qu'en me criant dessus, en étant froid ou autoritaire. Bref, c'est pas l'amour fou.

Pourtant, au milieu de cette guerre, ça ne ferait pas de mal, un peu de tendresse. Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour être une autre personne...

La lumière apparaît à nouveau. On tombe. Nezumi a le réflexe de nous entourer de sa cape en fibre renforcée avant qu'on entre en contact avec le sol. Impossible de savoir où nous sommes tombés. Enfin, dans quel pays en tout cas. Tout ce qui nous entoure, c'est juste des arbres. On est dans une clairière. Je me sens pris de vertiges quand je regarde le sol. Du sang, de la poussière et trois cadavre d'hommes étendus sur le sol. Ils ont tous la même tenue, une sorte de blouse beige crème qui les couvrent jusqu'aux chevilles. Ils ont tous les trois de profondes blessures, causées par des armes à feu de type gros calibre. Je me penche, il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour les sauver, et alors que j'allais vérifier le pouls d'un des hommes, des marques bizarres sont apparues sur sont corps. C'était des étoiles noires qui l'ont recouvert jusqu'à ne plus distingué le couleur originelle de sa peau. Nezumi qui jusque là, c'était contenté d'observer la scène, s'approcha.

« Recules toi, Shion, c'est peut être contagieux ! »

Je lâchais aussitôt le poignet du type et son corps finit par se transformer en poussière.


	2. Chapter 2

« Kanda, je vais chercher Tim ! »

Aucune réponse évidemment. Ce gredin de Tim c'est enfuis et est retourné au champ de bataille. Comme si j'avais envie d'y retourner. Alors que j'approchais de la clairière, un étrange sentiment m'envahissait. Je sentais que quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose d'important, d'incroyable. Je fus aveuglé par la lumière présente dans la clairière étant donné que la forêt aux abords, était très sombre. Peu à peu, ma vue s'habituait à la luminosité présente, et, à ma grande surprise, je vis Kanda. Enfin, je crus le voir car ce n'était pas lui. C'était un autre homme qui lui ressemblait énormément. Aurait-il eu un frère caché ? Impossible, il était une création de scientifique. À ce moment là, je ne le savais pas encore mais son sosie était lui aussi un rat de laboratoire en quelque sorte.

Il était grand. Presque aussi grand que Kanda. Il avait les mêmes cheveux à reflets bleus, attachés en queue de cheval courte et les deux mèches sur le côté. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus court cependant. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je pus constaté que ses yeux étaient d'un gris argenté presque incolore contrairement au kendoka qui les avaient sombres. Il portait une veste en cuir, un baggy déchiré à la jambe droite et une écharpe grise. Il ressemblait vraiment à Kanda.

Ce qui me surprit le plus, ce fut le jeune homme agenouillé à ses côtés. Kanda et moi aurions été face à un miroir, ça aurait été le même résultat.

Un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir le même âge que le premier, était lui aussi un sosie. Portrait craché d'Allen. Petit avec des cheveux blancs, il avait cependant des prunelles rouges rubis. Il avait également une cicatrice en forme de serpent sur la joue et le cou. Le brun semblait parler au blanc à propos du corps du traqueur qui venait de partir en poussière sous l'effet du virus des akumas. Le blanc s'écarte, effrayé, et se retourne. Je peut voir l'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Oh, Moyashi, qu'est ce que tu fous ?! »

Cette voix, c'est Kanda. Il vient de me rejoindre, il m'a sans doute trouvé trop long. Il se met à fixer la clairière et ses deux inconnus qui nous ressemble tant. Il est sans voix et semble aussi étonné que moi. Le blanc se met à parler.

« Nezumi... Qui sont ces gens ? »

Il semble complètement dépassé par les évènements. Le brun s'approche de nous. Il a la main dans se poche et semble tenir dissimulé un objet, sans doute une arme. Je sens la tension déjà présente augmenter d'un cran. Kanda resserre son étreinte sur Mugen. Il continue de s'approcher, puis s'arrête et se met à nous parler.

« Qui êtes vous ? Où sommes nous ? »

Il parle notre langue. Tant mieux ça facilite les choses.

« Nous sommes des exorcistes, et on est pas très loin de Londres. »

Bien que je lui ai répondu, le brun ne semble pas satisfait de ma réponse. Il est encore en train de juger si on est des ennemis ou non.

« En quelle année sommes nous, quel siècle ?

-Et bien, on est au dix neuvième siècle ! »

Le réponse me semble pourtant évidente. Le brun écarquille ses yeux. Il se retourne vers le blanc.

« Shion, on a changé d'époque !

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? »

Cette fois, c'est Kanda qui a parlé. Avec sa voix sèche et agressive. C'est fou ce qu'il manque de délicatesse. C'est le blandin qui va répondre à sa question.

« Moi, c'est Shion et lui, Nezumi. Si on est revenu dans le temps, le monde n'a pas encore disparu à cause de la troisième guerre mondiale, n'est ce pas ? »

Sa question était destinée à son camarade Nezumi.

« Cela me paraît logique. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le fait que ces gens nous ressemble tant. »

Il nous désignait, Kanda et moi. Il fallait en parler à Komui. Avec ses gars de la scientifique, il devait bien avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Shion et Nezumi de nous suivre. Bien évidemment, ce n'était certainement pas Kanda qui allait s'y coller.

« Ah... Moi, c'est Allen Walker et l'associal là, c'est Kanda Yû. Nous sommes des exorcistes et on connait un scientifique qui pourrait peut être nous expliquer ce qui nous arrive. »

Nezumi avait tiqué au mot « scientifique ». Apparemment, lui aussi avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec ce genre de personnes tout comme son sosie.

Shion, lui, semblait curieux et donc plus enclin à nous suivre. Il commença d'ailleurs à venir vers nous alors que Nezumi ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Le bougre semblait doté du même caractère que Kanda, c'était bien ma veine. Heureusement pour moi, Shion se chargea de le convaincre pour moi.

« Aller Nezumi, je veux savoir ce qu'il nous est arrivés, je veux trouver le moyen de rentrer au district ouest, pas toi ? »

Le brun céda. Ah, finalement, il avait l'air moins têtu que l'autre imbécile qui me servait de camarade.

Sur le chemin du retour, je parvins à faire plus ample connaissance avec Shion. Nezumi faisait comme Kanda, c'est à dire, rester dans son coin, les bras croisés, à ne rien dire. On aurait pu croire des frères bien que parfois, ils se dévisageaient réciproquement. Grâce à Shion, je pus apprendre qu'ils venaient tout deux du futur ou apparemment, les akumas n'existaient plus et là où le monde était dans un bel état.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous arrivâmes devant un bâtiment imposant qui ressemblait assez à une immense cathédrale suivie d'une abbaye. Bâtiment typique de l'époque. C'est exactement le genre de choses que l'on ne voyait pas à No.6, et ce même jusque dans les livres.

Cet Allen qui me ressemble tant est vraiment une personne sympathique. Je l'aime bien et il est un peu comme moi. On va vite devenir des amis.

Nezumi n'est pas très en forme. Il se contente de cogiter dans son coin. Je pense qu'il est totalement dépassé par la situation.

Allen n'arrête pas de me parler de son compagnon, Kanda, qui ressemble aussi à Nezumi. Il a l'air de bien l'aimé même s'il est vrai qu'il semble avoir son caractère.

C'est fou ce qu'ils se ressemblent lui et Nezumi. Ah, Nezumi a les cheveux plus clairs et plus courts. Allen m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes yeux. Je n'arrive pas à le savoir car Kanda n'ouvre pas ses yeux. Allen les a décrits comme aussi sombres que les abysses. J'aimerais bien les comparés à ceux de Nezumi. Mais ce sera pour plus tard.

Allen nous conduis à l'intérieur du bâtiment pendant que Kanda s'en va.

Il nous emmène, Nezumi et moi auprès d'un homme nommé Komui. Il explique la situation. On sait bien que même si cet homme est un scientifique, vu l'époque, ce qui s'est passé doit dépassé sa raison. Mais pourtant, ce qu'il nous dit semble plutôt cohérent.

« Il y a dû avoir une faille dans la dimension temporelle, vous avez sans doute été aspirés dans un vortex puis vous avez été transporté ici pour une durée indéterminée. Vous pouvez être re-transporté n'importe quand tout comme vous pouvez rester ici pour toute votre vie. On va regarder si l'on peut recréer une faille pour vous renvoyer de là d'où vous venez. Vous pouvez rester ici en attendant, ce n'est pas les chambres qui manquent. »

C'est ainsi que l'on s'est retrouvé résidents de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. J'avais réussi à obtenir le droit de partager la chambre de Nezumi. Je me sentais plus rassuré ainsi. J'avais vraiment besoin de sa présence auprès de moi. D'ailleurs, il passait le plus clair de son temps dans l'imposante bibliothèque qu'avait ce bâtiment. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de livre de toute ma vie. Au moins, on aura de quoi s'occuper. J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes sympathiques comme Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Marie et Timothy. Il y avait cependant une atmosphère chargée, lourde de tristesse et de douleurs que entourait ces gens mais je n'arrivais pas à en savoir plus.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Shion et Nezumi avaient débarqués à la Congrégation. Ils avaient quelque peu changé nos habitudes, c'est vrai. Ils ont aussi pu découvrir à quel point la Congrégation était synonyme de prison.

Même si Shion semblait assez bien s'intégrer parmi nous, Nezumi restait assez secret, tout le temps plongé dans la bibliothèque.

Les missions s'enchaînaient à des vitesses incroyables et le manque d'effectifs se faisait de plus en plus présent. Même au niveau des traqueurs. On ne savait plus comment on allait pouvoir continuer à faire face.

Un matin, Kanda était venu manger son repas et, comme à son habitude, il s'était installé seul à une table. Peu de temps après son apparition, Nezumi est aussi apparu, un livre à la main, s'est assis en face de Kanda et s'est mis à manger. Bizarrement, Kanda n'a pas bronché. Il n'ont échangés aucun mots mais il n'y avait aucune tension dans l'air.

Kanda partit, suivit de peu par Nezumi.

Shion, Lavi et moi, curieux de nature, trouvions cela suspect. Suivant l'idée de Lavi, nous décidâmes de suivre les deux bruns. Nezumi et Kanda se dirigeaient tout deux vers la salle d'entrainement. Lorsqu'il y arrivèrent, Kanda se mit à méditer tandis que Nezumi s'installait pour lire.

« Je suis déçu...

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, hein, Allen ? Après tout, ce n'est que Kanda. »

On est repartis, déçus. C'est sur que c'est étrange que Kanda accepte la présence de quelqu'un lorsqu'il médite mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant.

C'est le soir. J'attends dans la chambre. J'attends que Nezumi revienne. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, le cliquetis du verrou, la porte grinçante.

Il entre. Je le regarde poser son livre, enlever sa veste.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Il me fixe de ses yeux gris si magnifiques.

« Rien... Tu t'éloignes en ce moment... Tu ne trouve pas ?

-Ha ? Je ne fais pas attention. On a jamais vraiment étés proches... »

Ça fait mal. Très mal. Mon corps devient lourd, ma respiration se bloque. Je suffoque je ne peux plus respirer, un poids immense apparaît dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression de mourir, je veux mourir, je suis mort. Je n'existe plus parce que je n'existait qu'à travers lui et qu'il vient simplement de disparaître, de s'effacer la juste sous mes yeux. Il n'est plus la personne que je connaissais, il est différent, ce n'est plus Nezumi. Je sens mes sens m'abandonner, ma vue se brouiller en même temps que mon ouïe me fais entrer dans une sorte de bulle, je ne perçois plus rien de ce qui m'entoure, je perds ma faculté de jugement et d'analyse... Mon équilibre me fait défaut je ne sais absolument plus quoi faire. Je veux partir de cette chambre ou l'atmosphère devient si pesante, c'est tout simplement insupportable. Mais alors que j'essaye de me défiler en trouvant une excuse ma voix se brise dans ma gorge laissant sortir un son cassé, usé...


End file.
